Adam Davenport
Back Up Roleplayer Needed! Adam Davenport is one of the main characters in the series Lab Rats. He is the oldest out of the trio and possess superhuman strength, making him the strongest out of the trio and everyone else in the world. He is portrayed by Spencer Boldman and is roleplayed by BTRlover2211. Powers and Abilities *'Super Strength:' Although all of them seem to be somewhat stronger than normal people, Adam is the strongest. Strength is his primary power; he can do things such as effortlessly lift another person, catch a venilation fan, smash a bolder the size of a car to rubble with a single punch, or even stop a bullet train. *'Heat Vision:' He has heat rays that shoot from his eyes. He can apparantly control the intensity, as he has used this ability for a varity of uses, ranging from wielding metal to simply heating food. His eyes turn red immediately before using this power. He can fire extremely hot lasers, or flames from his eyes. *'Super Durability:' Adam is more durable than a normal person; lasers that would kill a normal person will only stun him. However, he's not invincible, and can still be harmed by excessive force. *'Plasma Grenades:' Adam can shoot balls of electricity from his hands (although it was only shown twice -Crush, Chop and Burn, Air Leo.) However, the only times he has been witnessed using this ability were during glitches. *'Martial Arts': Though preferring to use his bionics in a fight, Adam is trained in hand to hand combat, much like Chase. *'Blast Wave': In the episode Bionic Showdown, when Marcus is about to kill Leo, Adam becomes infuriated and gains the energy for the blast that nearly kills Marcus. When first accessing this power, his voice became momentarily deeper and a bit shaky, so it may have been difficult to control. This ability was hidden until this episode. In the episode No Going Back when Adam uses it in school to break the X-Ray machine, Principal Perry mistook the shockwave it created for an earthquake. *'Quick thinking: '''Though rarely seen, Adam has shown to, on occasion, have good ideas and be a fast thinker, especially during missions, such as in Mission: Space, when he said that he would use his heat vision to close the hole as an alternative. His quick thinking can also be seen in Missin' The Mission,Speed Trapped, and Leo vs Evil. *'Bravery:' Adam is very brave in the face of adversary and is willing to give himself for others. Glitches *'Fire Vision: When Adam is angered, he sometimes loses control of his heat vision. *'''Plasma Grenades: When Adam is excited, he sometimes loses control of his plasma grenades. *'Speaking Backwards:' After being exposed to the LEMP (local electromagnetic pulse), he can only talk backwards until he is rebooted. *'Uncontrolled Super Strength: '''Sometimes Adam's super strength is unintentionally accessed (mostly while he's unaware or oblivious), such as in "Missin' The Mission," when he accidently hit Mr. Davenport across the room, and in "Leo's Jam," when he lifted Danielle so high that she went through the ceiling. Adam actually prefers being unbelievably strong, as shown in "My Little Brother." *'Heat Vision Sneeze''': Sometimes when Adam Sneezes he unintentionally activates his heat vision as shown in the cannon episode Hole In One. Category:Characters Category:Males